Selected chemotherapeutic agents injected into tumors growing in vivo cause the tumor to regress. Animals cured of their tumors are resistant to rechallenge with the same tumor. The purpose of this work is to analyze the mechanism of intralesional chemotherapy and include histological techniques, and methods for analyzing humoral and cellular mediated immune mechanisms.